kshedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Zash The Dasher
Zash's Backstory... Origin: Eons ago, a interstellar race known as the Zoketar, began conquering the cosmos for rich resources and breeding grounds. Facing a population explosion and a deep deep recession, they have recently worked harder than ever to conquer and populate new worlds. Zash was created nearly half a millienia ago, on an outpost nestled in the futhest corner of the Milky Way Galaxy, the first known incursion of the Zoketarian Empire. Zash was originally born at the same time his brother Zeth, and they were both destined to be princes of the Zoketarian empire. However, both of them had red fur and blue eyes, and therefore, by their lore the babies were to be Crimson Archons, or "Gods". But their mother had different plans, and wished for only one prince to carry the name, or else there would be major political tourmoil, which could threaten to dismantle the empire. So, she had Zash as a baby, tossed into the nanite vats to become a 'Nanite Soldier" where she assumed he'd be processed and terminated for his imperfections, however, Zemetha was very very wrong. Zash's infant body was destroyed, and his dna was re-formed to make a new life... Zash is now a Synthetic Lifeform, re-born for the sole purpose of planetary exploration and conquest, and was destined to be paired with a partner to travel the cosmos with for the rest of his programmed and controlled life. However, Zash didn't seem to share normal attributes to the average artificial lifeform, his mind was free, his mind seemed unique over all others. Whether this change was the work of secret tampering or just a 1 in a trillion blunder no on knows. The scientist who worked on him was a female Zoketarian bio specialist named: Colatera, and it was her responsibility to terminate any anomolies, but Zash's beautiful blue eyes entranced her, such prestine blue iris was just too beautiful and such a color was never seen in Zoketarian eyes. So, saved by his darling blue eyes and cute little red bottom, Zash was spared an early termination, a traitorous offense in the eyes of the Empire. However, Colatera ignored the dangers and through great personal sacrifice, she takes Zash in as her own cub. And so it was, that Zash would grow up, and be raised in normal standards, an unprecidented and virtually unheard of action by any Zoketarian scientist, however, Colatera was unable to achieve litter birth, and was dishearted to the point of madness, the unspeakable love for the blue eyed cub facinated her co-workers. Some were even afraid and some flirted with the prospect of reporting her, but her new found happiness was important to them, so the ones who knew about her "traitorous" behavior ignored it and allowed Zash to continue to develope into a fine young man. At around the age of fifteen, his unusual growth patterns from flawed genes, causes Zash to remain his adolecent size, he began to be dwarfed by his fellow peers, which began to raise eyebrows.. Zash appeared to be suffering from Zoketarian Red Dwarfism, a rare defect, this making him appear fare shorter than normal, and this also seems to unlock emotions thought lost many many generations ago. Colatera's cheery and nerdy outlook only intensified Zash's emotional response, truly making him, by Zoketarian standards, unique. This of course raised alarms, leading to Colatera's eventual termination, permanently. The appernt pysterious loss of his mother left Zash alone with the other scientists, his unusual looks made him the perfect test subject for an experimental augmentation experiment.. called: The Eye, which is an enhancement in the brain that turns it into a virtual super computer, which allows the user to scan for enemy weakpoints and perform billions of scans every second. Thus, Zash's personality and unique perspective on life, was temperarily blocked by the procedure as a side effect, transforming him into a literal walking super computer. Zash, at the age of 18 became the first Observational Battle Combat Simulater and Tactician, or OBCST. His unique abilities propelled Zash into a vastly different life, sending him into an unsespecting Galaxy, with his companion, Adele, an experimental combat system called: USCU.. or Universal Synthetic Combat Unit, who was designed to have mastery over all forms of Zoketarian weapons and battle tactics. Together, they set out to for nearly two centuries, conquering many worlds across the outer rim of the Milky Way, until one fateful day. The ship carrying Zash, Adele and a small attack force of about 120 sentinels and drones, reaches a world called Mobious(Earth), couincidently, their last registered stop before reporting back for termination after processing their report to HQ on the Zoketarian homeworld. A slight glitch in the ship's aged mainframe, causes it to impact a sudden solar storm over the planet's northpole, thus short circuting everything on board, including Zash and Adele, erasing their memories, and causing them to crash land on the northern continent near a farmstead. '' '' First Contact.. After violently crashing into an open field, Zash and Adele are dragged from the crash by a brave old farmer and his two sons, the old fox removing Zash and Adele's charred battle armor. Thinking Zash and Adele were children, his tells his boys to carry the two off, when suddenly black vehicles began appearing from the distance, owned by a government agency, code named: "G.U.N" But at the time were called: "The Organization". Frightened, they quickly drag Zash away from the crash quickly, forgetting about Adele, which they left near their abandoned farming wagon. The men take her along with the charred remains of the ship and crew quickly clearing the area of any debris, as i the event never occured. After waking up later on at night, he hears the old man aruging with his wife, his cyber brain, nearly erased, Zash absorbs their conversation immediately converting the language patterns and customs, allowing Zash to adopt the local culture instantly. His new life on Mobious begins, with a simple statement.. "Ack -coughs-.. One heck of a hangover, where's the bathroom?" Some years later, his memories and experiences slowly return, and just as he began settling down, the Organization returns to finish what they started, by terrorizing the locals and hunting the young Zash relentlessly with new found technology and with his old companion Adele. Thus The Chronicles of Zash begin, in an epic struggle with this corrupted government agency. Over the next couple of years, Zash eventually discovers his past and frees Adele from the confines of her mental prison, in an epic clash between them, ending in Adele's defeat and her reverting to that of a child like mental stateof mind. The end of this epoc, ends with Zash and Adele infiltrating the Oganization's base of operations, destorying Zash and Adele's ship deep inside, and with Zash discovering their true origins, keeping the facts hidden away from Adele, trying not risk her from suddenly reverting back to her old way of thinking. '' '' 200 Years Later.. 200 years pass, and with Zash and Adele truly free, the duo travel across the world, helping those in need, and even constructing a small scout bot called: TIM, to assist in tight situations, who quickly develops AI. At times though, the trio struggle to make out a life of their own, and with Adele still trapped in her child like state, Zash is pushed hard into making Mobious, home. But dispite the obvious obsticles, Zash, Adele and TIM endure, thanks to the help of many heroes they meet along the way over the next two centuries, and thanks in part by Zash's unusually optimistic and upbeat attitude, and the old lessons taught by his mother, and advice from his close companion TIM. Zash's small acts of heroism and triumph, eventually earn him the title of: The Red Dasher, and thus his exploits become eventual folk lore legends. However, the story doesn't end, it only truly begins when he meets a youn female Mercenary Boss, named Braux, a green female fox/hedgehog, who eventually encourages Zash to join her Mercenary/Bounty Hunter Guild: "Braux's Dirty Dozen. Zash, Adele and Braux, eventually meet a young an talented Sky Reaver, a yellow jackal called Alexander 'Striker', and together they begin a long 10 year adventure across the Eastern Continents, battleing corrupted Kings, and even confronting: The Iron Queen on many occasions. Eventually, their escapades bring Braux's Mercenary Guild to the Western Continents, to a massive forest known as: The Great Forest. A New Adventure.. A new dictator, called Dr. Ivo Robotnik has brought the Kingdom of Acorn to it's knees, and with a hefty payment, Braux's Dirty Dozen, as soon employed as bodygaurds and soldiers, to protect the badely worn down kingdom. Zash and Adele then settledown near Knothole in Alexander's fortified home away from home, high in the massive trees of the Great Forest. For the next five or so years, Zash is appointed as a part time nanny to Princess Sally Acron, and part time mercenary, looking over Sally and Sonic for much of their early lives. Though, Sally and Sonic do not remember much, or anything of him as they eventually combat Robotnik as they grow into young teens. Currently, Zash is burdened once again by massive debts and unusual obligations to his boss Braux, and is once again in tough times with Adele, struggling to take care of her as he pushes himself harder and harder on his mercenary missions, ocassionaly assiting the Freedom Fighters of The Great Forest. And now, after two centuries, The Organization, or "G.U.N" has finally begun it's search for Zash and Adele, eager for payback.. So, facing hunters from unkown lands, heavy debt and heavy work loads, Zash is once again in a pickle. But as always, Zash just grins and whistles happily in the face of danger and hardship, knowing deep down, everthing will be just fine. Zash: "When in a pickle, whistle." ' ' Zash's First Encounter with Kinomi.. Kinomi's Breif Adoption.. During Zash's travels over the years, it was during a brief vacation that they travel to the heart of Station Square, where they meet a young abandoned albino hedgehog toddler in an ally way crying loudly. Zash jogs over to the young baby girl, and picks her up, gently cuddling and kissing her, with Adele tilting her head in curiousity to see what Zash has found. Adele gasps, and lets out a soft "daww" as Zash carries over the cute toddler. The tag around the girl's wrist, spelled: Princess Kinomi 'Sapphire' the Hedgehog. Knowing she was obviously abandoned and clearly didn't deserve her fate, Zash and Adele adopt Kinomi for a short time, taking her on some of their adventures, not knowing that she came from a violent future at a young age. Over the following couple of years, the hectic lifestyles of Kinomi's adopted parents, began to leave their toll on the young Kinomi, her mood swings getting worse with each violent encounter with G.U.N and other enemies. Zash, though highly in love with the young toddler, regarding her as a daughter, is at a crossroads, deeply concerned about the young girl's development and well being, he knew, that a life like this, only spells disaster for her in the future. Being a caring and responsible parent, even though it was only a couple years, Zash had no real choice, he convinces Adele that they must leave Kinomi in the care of loving parents that could better provide for her. After nearly half a year of searching, they finally find a sutible village, as they breifly travel to the Green Hill Zone. Inochi Village was it's name, and the strict, uniform and beautiful enviornment for Kinomi to grow up in, thus giving her a life they couldn't possibly provide for her at this time. Zash meets two kind old Pandas and a black bear, who resided in the center of Inochi village. The three bears take in the cute Kinomi, with Adele lightly crying in the vehicle Zash and her came in on. With a breif, tearful goodbye, Zash and Adele leaves Kinomi with the new foster family, trusting the new family. Though it was a breif time together, Zash would always remember the aggressive and sweet little peach, always having her in his heart, hoping everyday, that when he sometime meets her again, that she remembers and forgives him for his tough choice. Every now and then, Zash briefly remembers Kinomi, always seeming to shed a single tear.